It's Only Temporary
by sarcasmkills
Summary: With Naraku defeated and the jewel completed, where does it leave Inuyasha and Kagome? How much longer would she be going back and forth between past and future? An unexpected twist of fate leads them to an everyday 21st century lifestyle.


**Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha or any of the characters within the manga/anime. I just play with them.**

This is my first time, please be gentle.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

**It's only temporary** by yours truly.

'Okay, here it goes.' He took a deep breath. His heart raced. The man, who could slay a hundred demons in one swing of his sword, was not only nervous, but scared.

"Kagome! I-"

"What?" She glanced over at him, unaware of the impact of the interruption on the poor hanyou.

"Well, I-I….hm, I, uh…lo-" He sputtered, face floorward. [AN: New word. Look it up. :3]

"Well if it isn't Kagome, back from your visit home already?" Miroku inquired with his usual attempt at charm as he entered the hut.

"**FUCK YOU, YOU STUPID FRAUDULENT MONK**," Inuyasha roared as he leapt off his perch aside Kagome and ran out of the makeshift house in embarrassment.

"Any particular reason my intelligence and title were both slighted in one ridiculous outburst?" The 'monk' in question asked.

"I'm almost positive he was about to ask-," She cut herself off, skipped across the tiny square room, and started rifling through her enormous yellow backpack. She pulled out several cups of beef flavored Ramen and exclaimed, "-If I remembered to get these!" She brought said cups over near the fire, and started to prepare them for when the outraged Inuyasha returned.

'Hopefully these will disarm the bomb'  
_______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

It had been several months since they completed and had the Shikon jewel restored and purified. Inuyasha, unsure of Kagome's reasoning for staying post mission, wanted to finally bring up the questions he'd always wanted to ask her, and tell her the things sitting on the back of his tongue as of late. He just didn't know how to do it without having one of their mischievous friends poke their very large noses into the confession of sorts.

'Too much embarrassment for comfort,' he thought, looking down at his dust covered feet as he sat back to bark in the tallest tree he could find in a moment's notice.

"I wonder how I cou-," an idea hit him so hard fell off his branch of pouting; landing solid on the ground of near genius, he set off to find Kagome and the others, hoping they still remained in their shack.

As he neared home, he could smell the one thing that Kagome's scent had to compete with for his nose's love: Ramen. Beef fucking Ramen. His day just became complete perfection.  
_______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

"That would explain it!" Shippo exclaimed in understanding. Kagome covered her face with her palm. If Sango heard the things Miroku was just teaching him, she would give him more than a sore cheek.

She would scold him herself if she weren't exhausted from exams and slaving over a hot fire for three and a half minutes per cup of noodles.

Just as Kagome stood to go rinse the pan she had just used in her endeavor to achieve the taste Inuyasha preferred, the devil walked in.

'Strange, I only thought of him and he still appeared,' she thought, watching him take a deep breath through his nose while he licked his lips. As he eyed what he wanted to taste, so did she. She looked away from his lips and shook her head, in attempt to push those types of thought away.

'He may be nothing like Edward, but it wouldn't hurt if he would show how he feels once in a while,' she thought with a slightly cynical twitch of her eye.

Inuyasha exhaled, and took in the sight of his meal made by his woman and the edges of his mouth formed into a barely noticeable smile.

'Wait, my woman? Keh,' he corrected in his mind, 'this guy don't know how to write with subtlety.'

Inuyasha then randomly fell over.

'Fine. My woman, but don't tell her I said that.'

"Inu…yasha…?" Kagome, eyebrows raised, motioned to the steaming bowl on the small table near the back wall of the hut. He felt his face heat up as he realized he was still planted belly down on the floor of shame. He slowly pulled himself up to his knees, leaned backwards onto his feet, then forward to the table and down for some butt on heel action. Watching this, and hearing the description at the same time, Kagome sighed at the lack of elegance. Kagome then randomly fell over. He got to his knees, pushed off the ground with his hands; once on his feet, he strode over for his dinner of noodles.

'That's…'

'Woah, this must be what Kagome meant by déjà vu…'  
_______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Inuyasha jolted awake, nearly falling from the tree he was in. It had to be sometime around midnight by the position of the crescent moon.

'Shit, I completely forgot to put my plan in action,' he chided himself; 'I need to do this before I lose my nerve.'

"But it's so late…" He crossed his arms across his chest with his hands in the opposite arm's sleeves, weighing his options.

Alone with a potentially angry Kagome, or with a clueless one and people around with sinister thoughts…

'Well, when she gets all flustered…' He didn't bother finishing the thought, but smirked to himself. He dropped from his tree and landed right in front of the hut with three heartbeats inside, mentally preparing himself. 'Great time to have shaky legs,' he thought as he pulled himself to his feet.

He slowly and quietly pulled the hanging mat of a door to the side. Unknown to him, the crayons Kagome bought for Shippo happened to be exactly where he was putting his tip toeing foot. He slipped and barely caught himself on the tips of his claws. Ears swiveling to make sure all heart beats present remained regular, he sniffed once and crept towards Kagome's scent. Out of the corner of his eye, he noticed something shifting; he froze in place to keep from provoking anything unnecessary.

"Sanmhno…" The figure turned back over.

'Damn monk. Even in his sleep he tries to hinder me.' Keeping one ear on the sleeping pervert, he continued on with his mission. He spotted his target. The curves of it confused and astounded him at the same time. There was no way something made of yellow skin should be that round in those places.

He picked the backpack up, and proceeded out the hut. Once outside in the moonlight, he checked for all of the important things like-

'Kagome's hard scrolls, the rest of my ramen, the thing she uses in the morning that makes her foam at the mou-TOOTH BRUSH! Okay, everything important to her seems to be here.'

He took the bag to their gateway to her world. The well itself was starting to splinter along its edges from the wear and tear of the past few years of their travels and battles through and near it. He set the bag against the outer wall of it and took off back towards the hut, running at full speed.

Inuyasha smiled to himself knowing his mission was nearly complete. Once again inside the hut, he ventured, carefully avoiding anything on the floor. He squatted down beside Kagome's bedding and whispered into her ear, "Kagome, wake up…Kagome…" He whispered a little louder, "Kagome, get up. I need to talk to you about something..." She grunted in response and he could see her eyes move under the lids as they slowly opened.

'Even in the dark, they're beautiful.' Inuyasha cleared his throat quietly. "Come outside," he whispered as he put his arms under her back and knees.

"Wha-ere…wh-" She yawned, turning her head away from him.

"Shhh, be quiet until I get us out," He murmured, tickling her ear with his breath. She nodded sleepily against his chest. He slowly walked out of the hut, and then dashed to the well, all the while making sure that Kagome wasn't being tossed around like a corpse on a wagon as he landed after each bound.

Once there, he set her up on the lip of the well waiting for her to take control of herself before letting go. "Kagome, you awake yet?" He wanted to make sure.

"Hu-yeah…Why are we heaaaahhhhnnere?" She yawned, one eye closed, one half lidded; her body swaying. He put his hands back on her shoulders to keep her steady.

"W-what do you, um…What do you think about staying in your time…" He turned around, looking down the well, "…with me…?" He continued to look down the abyss of time. He felt her lean against him and started to smile, until he heard her breathing even out again.

'It'd be nice if someone would fuckin' listen around here.'

"Fff," Frustrated, he shouldered her bag, picked her up again and jumped.  
______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Kagome woke up in her room, slightly chilled. She was still in her school uniform, her covers pulled over her legs. She looked around as she sat up. Her window was open, the wind blowing her purple Hello Puppy curtains around, up and down. Kagome stood, walked over to the window and poked her head out, seeing a glimpse of silver and red as she pulled herself back in. It was too cold this morning to keep her head out.

"Inuyashaaa," She called out in a tone just as cold. So cold, he froze.

"Y-yes?" He prepared himself.

"Why am I here?" He could hear the agitation in her voice. He sighed.

"It's safe here…and we're alone here."

"Well…when are we going back?" She asked, slightly hesitant. He dropped his head back against the outer wall of the house with a thud.

"Never if I can help it," He said quietly, then so she could hear, "Why don't we stay here for a while? You probably got stuff to do anyhow…and I wouldn't mind it…even if the air does smell like rotting demons."

"Since when were you thoughtful?" He could hear the smile in her voice. He smiled, "I'm not, I just need some time away from…people and things," He hoped that sounded convincing.

"Uh huh…well, let me get changed and we can go downstairs for some food. No peeking." Once again, he heard her smile. She closed the window and drew the curtains together.

As she lowered her tank top over her fresh bra, she turned towards the window to get Inuyasha, and as she was doing so, she noticed a glint of amber in the small crack between her curtains. Her smile fading, she yelled, "**OSUWARI**!" She heard a very large crash near the other side of the roof. Kagome rushed to the window and pulled them open, peering around the sill. There were leaves falling from the tree in the yard; some were red, some were orange, and some were yellow.

'Amber…crap' She looked further down alongside the roof, Inuyasha was there, face first into a dent on the shingles, arms still crossed, legs still Indian style. "I'm sorry; I thought a leaf was you…" She grimaced at how weak that sounded.

"Fuckin'…" He sighed as he pulled himself up, turning his dirt covered, red face to her and glared. Kagome sighed, "I'll go get you a towel, come inside."

"Bitch."

"What?" She asked with her left eyebrow raised.

"Nothing," He said, getting to his feet. He climbed through the window glancing at Kagome, and noticed her attire. "It's near noon and you're gonna wear night clothes? What's with the dogs on your pants? You makin' fun of me?" He was still annoyed from being falsely accused of peeking without proof. 'It was worth it though.' He smirked, his anger dissipating.

"These are called pajamas and it doesn't matter what time it is; especially if we're going to be staying here all day!" She exclaimed, face flushed, and added, "And I like the dogs, they just remind me of…stuff." She sighed inwardly, 'maybe I should just go back to sleep. I'm surprised he's buying any of this.'

"What's it gonna cost me?" He asked, sniffing around.

"What?" 'Is he a mind reader? GET OUT LALALALALALAL-'

"Staying here. I need to do something to help out. It'll get boring if I'm stuck with just you," he stated with a smirk.

Her eyes narrowed, "Just how long do you plan on staying here?" He shifted nervously and walked over to the bed, taking a seat.

"I don't know," he said. 'Forever,' He sighed, "How long do you want to stay?"

Kagome's face flushed. "Well, if we're going to be here for a while…should we at least go tell the others what's going on?" She looked down, pushing the tips of her index fingers together. Inuyasha squatted down and put his hands behind him near his waist. "Get on."

Kagome looked up, "You know...we could take the stairs like normal people..." He pointed to his ears and ground out, "do I look normal to you?"

'Right...' She nodded anyway. He rolled his eyes and repeated himself, "Get on." It was just a bit more demanding than before.

She nodded with a sigh and climbed on; he jumped out the window onto the roof, then onto the steps leading to the well house. He could smell the dew on the grass, and the mold in the well. "Let's hurry up."  
________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Meanwhile…

"Behind you!" Miroku, standing with his right arm straight out, left hand on the rosary waiting for Sango to be clear of his wind tunnel's range. Sango jumped and Kirara transformed, lifting them both off the ground into the air. Off came the prayer beads, the centipede demon the arm was pointed to grabbed onto the old well, trying to keep itself from being sucked into the monk's hand. Its many legs scraped, impaled, and shredded the ancient well.

"Miroku, no!" Sango bellowed, having noticed what the demon was doing. It was too late. The bug was already flying towards the gaping hole in the monk's hand, bringing the majority of the surface wood of the well with it. Miroku was re-wrapping his arm as splinters of the well assaulted him, knocking him on his back. Kirara flew to his side, Sango jumped off to see if he was okay. His robes were shredded, barely holding together. She held out her hand to him and he took it. Once on his feet, he pulled her into an embrace with a mischievous glint in his eyes. His palm slowly wondered down her back.

"**HURAIKOTSU"  
_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________**

Inuyasha readjusted his grip on Kagome's thighs, "your legs are sweaty," he announced, knowing it was his palms that were sweaty. Before she could retort, he jumped into the well, waiting for the purple light to engulf them. It never came. Inuyasha's feet slammed violently into the base of the well leaving imprints in the dirt, clouds of which rose around them.

"Uh, Inuyasha… has that happened before?" Her knees tightened around his waist, and he heard and felt her heart start to beat faster.

"Calm down, we're fine." 'I hope,' He set her down and leapt straight up; after slamming roof to roof, he figured out that he was still in Kagome's time. Dropping back down into the pit, he bent down once again for her to climb onto his back and launched them back up, this time landing on the lip of the well.

"Let's try it again," he suggested. 'Crap.'

"O-okay," she seemed pretty shaken up. He jumped back in, this time lighter; no purple light. He jumped again to no avail. Again, he jumped. Again, he jumped. Again, he jumped until he was panting and lightheaded. He smelled a trace of salt mixed with Kagome's scent and his shirt turn damp in some spots.

"Kagome…please…I'm sure Kaede will know what to do….don't cry," Inuyasha attempted to comfort her, but there was little conviction in his words. She collapsed on his back; he set her down and swiveled around to hold her to his chest. She continued to sob, tears darkening his coat. He held her there for what seemed to be hours; she cried for about half of that, he thought for the entire time.

'If it were to have just stopped working, how would she have gotten to my era?'

'If it was destroyed…how did she get to my era in the first place?'

'If it were to…'

'If…'

"I've got it!' He shouted, triumphant grin on his face. Kagome looked up at him, eyes raw and swollen, and nostrils glistening. He smile was reduced somewhat into a look of concern.

"Don't worry. The only way we could still be together is if the well is repaired eventually. I don't think someone aside from us who know would bother to fix such a thing; meaning, this is temporary! It's just temporary. You've been crying for nothing!" His smirk slowly faded. 'That came out wrong.'

"**YOU JERK, OSUWARI**," She yelled, tears forming anew. Kagome sprinted down the steps and towards the house. Inuyasha sighed as he got up and followed suit.

As he approached the shrine house, he could hear Kagome's mother asking what happened; as well as Kagome's incoherent, rambling explanation of the incident. "W-w-we j-j-j-juumppnhooonped, anjummm-," she continued to sob. Inuyasha looked at his feet, feeling useless.

"Inuyasha, dear," Kagome's mom started, "w-what happened? Did you guys, uh, you know…do stuff…and...it...turned out…bad?" She started to hesitate near the end.

"Yeah, over and over, but nothing happened," he said, not really understand the question.

"My baby," She held Kagome tight against her, "she's no longer a little girl anymore!"  
Kagome broke in between sobs, "Inuynaaghsshaa, th-that's n-not whgant s-she mea-" she broke off continuing to whimper.  
Inuyasha's face went maroon and he shifted nervously, "W-what? What do you mean?" he asked, slightly panicked. Her mom turned to him, serious look in her eyes.

"Did you use a condom?"

"What's a condom?" He asked, perplexed.

"I'm having grandchildren already? I'm not a day over forty!" She paused, looking bewildered,"GRAND BABIES!" She cheered.

"W-what? We-I-noo, we...feh, we didn't do that, okay?" Tomatoyasha spluttered, eyes shifting to Kagome. She remained completely oblivious, still a crying mess. Following his eyes, Kagome's mom announced loud enough to reach her, "sweety, why don't you go take a bath? It'll make you feel better." She nodded through her tears, got up slowly and went to climb the staircase.

Once she was well out of earshot, her mom turned to Inuyasha, "What's happened? What's going on?" He sighed, nodded, and motioned to the chairs in the dining room.  
_______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Kagome grabbed onto the faucet handle as the tub was nearing full; she twisted the lever when she was satisfied by the height of the water. After stripping herself of her pajamas, she lowered herself into the water with her hands covering parts of her chest so they wouldn't burn with firsthand contact. When she was used to the temperature of the water, she let her arms fall to her sides.

'This could turn out to be a good thing for me and Inuyasha,' she thought, then sliding further down into the tub so that only her nose and up wasn't above the water, 'But what will he do...especially when I'm in school...would we have to make him go too?'

She shivered, 'no way that could happen. At least I'll be able to graduate now...finally...' She sat up, grabbed her shampoo and soaped up her hair, massaging it into her scalp. She sighed, 'I guess it's all up to my mom; hopefully she lets him stay...where would he sleep...'

Her brows narrowed, 'oh God, grandpa will probably try to do an exorcism on him again...' She completely submerged herself in the water, preparing herself for any chaos that might unfold.  
_______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

"WE CAN CLEAR OUT THE STORAGE ROOM FOR HIM! DEMONS LIKE HIM ARE USED TO LIVING IN SUCH AREAS" Kagome's grandfather yelled, not liking the circumstances. His daughter huffed, "That boy has saved my daughter's life countless times," she puffed, "he's laid his life on the line just as many times to fix a problem she caused in the first place," and let him know this was her house, "I REFUSE to let him sleep outside. If I can trust him with her life, I can trust him to sleep with her."

"Who's going to save her hymen?!" Kagome's grandfather retorted fearlessly. Inuyasha, who was in a corner with his shoulders hunched, turned his head so quickly that several of his vertebrae popped, his face burning. Kagome, who had been coming down the stairs just at that moment, cleared her throat to let them know she was done with her bath. Inuyasha's eyes moved across the room, finding hers and quickly looked back down. "Feh."

Motioning her daughter to come into the room and have a seat, Kagome's mom said, "well, since neither one of them disagree about where he should sleep," she glared as Kagome opened her mouth and she shut it in the same instant,"Inuyasha, since you don't know my or my dad's names, call me master and call him old man." She giggled at the blank expression on his face, "of course I'm kidding, call me Kyoko or Ms. Higurashi, whatever is most comfortable for you." She looked over at her daughter, "You feeling any better?" She nodded. "Go find the spare futon and set it up for him" She sighed.

"Ky-Kyoko...don't worry about it, I can take care of that." He nodded for effect. "Do you know where it is?" She asked smiling.

"N-"  
"Kagome, go help him." She interrupted him, a twinkle in her eye.

"Fine." The two looked at each other, then blushed simultaneously and looked away.  
"Keh."

"C'mon, it's outside in the storage...it probably needs to be dusted..." She said, walking towards the door on the otherside of the kitchen.

"Heh, the blunt side of Tetsusaiga cou-"  
"No! We'll do it normally," she interrupted.

"YOU WILL NOT BE DOING IT AT ALL!" The old man raged. He hadn't been paying attention to the conversation until then.

"Okay, you can do it," Ms. Higurashi chirped.

"W-what?" He was flabbergasted.

"You just agreed to dust Inuyasha's futon, silly," she giggled.

His mouth opened as if he was going to argue, closed, and he sighed. "Yes, yes." He moped his way out the door, head hanging low and occasionally looking back with glances of fake tears.

"GO!" She nearly screeched. He picked up his pace.  
____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

'It's been almost a complete day and I still haven't told her, but I guess I can't do it now. If she doesn't like the idea, I don't know how I could possibly stay in her room,' he looked around, noticing the the colors and objects around the room as if it were the first time he'd been in there. It still seemed the same as it had a few years ago when they had first started their mission to return the jewel to it's solid, pure form. The bed still had it's same ridiculous pink covers and the floor was still green. The major differences he noticed were all the things she had gotten as rewards in the past for saving towns or just random people attacked by demons. A lot of them were scattered around the room on shelves or hanging on the wall. He didn't recognize any one object, but just knew they were definitely from his time.

'I guess this just show's how much of her life I've taken up...' his eyes shut and he leaned against the side of her bed. It was already past midnight, and Kagome was already asleep; Inuyasha couldn't sleep, her scent was suffocating him in its beauty. '...I don't like it that much, jeez.' Inuyasha then noticed a small rubber ball that he could possibly slip on should he upset the universe. 'But I do love her scent, yes I do.' He resisted the urge to scoff, like a good boy. 'Hey, fuck y-' Inuyasha slipped on the ball, while sitting down. Kagome turned in her sleep, muttering nonsense with her mouth slightly ajar.

Inuyasha sighed in relief. She had caused him pain so many times in the past from sitting him in her sleep. Staying in her room could be both tempting and dangerous. It would be different if there was a chance she would be in danger; he would have something else to pay attention to besides her breathing in and out, and her scent that was all over the room. He was sure he would be crazy by sunup.  
______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Kagome was woken up by the pitter patter of rain; she greeted the morning with a yawn, looking around with one eye shut and one arm stretching into the air. Inuyasha was standing by the window, looking out it; his ears twitched as she yawned, but his face remained the same. It was as if he were lost in thought; indeed, it was hard not to get lost in such unfamiliar territory. Kagome giggled, "don't strain yourself too hard." She said it gently, hoping not to anger him too much.

"Hm?" He glanced over at her, "Keh."

She raised an eyebrow, but shrugged. Kagome swung her legs over the side of her bed and stretched more; as she curved her back, her back popped and her stomach grumbled. Her cheeks turned bright pink. He returned her raised eyebrow, and said,"well, we did skip dinner last night...and any meal yesterday for that matter..."

"Pancakes?"

"Pancakes?"  
'Right...' "What would you like to eat?"

"Ramen," he stated it as if the choice was obvious.

"Inuyasha, in this house, we eat breakfast food for breakfast."

"Keh. What are pancakes?"  
'This could be fun.' She grinned.

* * *

How was that? I tried different takes on writing, some not so conventional, but not exactly original...

Is the story too boring or lacking detail? It'll get better as I write more, I hope :D


End file.
